


Massage

by NoLifePoints (Vesperbat)



Series: YGO Drabble and Minific Requests [3]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 04:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8273228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vesperbat/pseuds/NoLifePoints
Summary: Minific request on the prompt "“Do you…well…I mean…I could give you a massage?"
All that travel is hard on Kaiba's shoulders, private jet or no. Jounouchi suggests a hands-on solution.





	

“You look stiff.”  
  
Kaiba rolled his shoulders. “It’s nothing. Long flights and worthless hotel beds.”  
  
“… and hunching over that computer all day.”  
  
The steady clack of keys halted. Kaiba’s eyes swept over Jounouchi, head to toe. “I don’t ‘hunch.’”  
  
Jounouchi frowned and splayed his limbs even more carelessly. “Whatever. Point is, you’re stiff as a board.”  
  
“And? What do you propose I do about that?”  
  
“Do you… well… I mean…” Jounouchi flushed, rubbing his cheek. “I could… give you a massage?”  
  
Kaiba stared at him as if he had suggested a massage from the Loch Ness monster. “You?”  
  
“Hey! Come on! I’m actually pretty good.” Jounouchi sprang from his chair and laid his hands on Kaiba’s shoulders. He puffed out his chest. “You know, I used to do this for girls all the time…”  
  
“For girls?” Kaiba said, with even more suspicion.  
  
“Yes, girls!” Jounouchi’s blush deepened. “Like, Anzu, and Shizuka… and even Mai!” Okay, so the girls in question were his sister and his two best friends, but they were girls. He totally could have impressed a girlfriend, if he’d ever had one long enough.  
  
Kaiba snickered, but his next comment was cut off by a soft groan. Jounouchi’s fingers kneaded rough circles into his rigid muscles. They traveled over the sinews of his back, the curve of his shoulders, the base of his neck… his head tilted back, eyes closed.  
  
Jounouchi smirked. “Told you I was good." 


End file.
